A New Beginning?
by Miss Mew
Summary: Van and Hitomi are both trying to return to their normal lives, however they just can't seem to forget the past. This is only the prologue, so it is fairly short. Please r&r!!


Will I ever see you again

Author's Note: This is my first fic so please review. I want to know what you guys think and whether I should continue to write or not!!! Please! Please! Please!!!!! Anyways, this is just a prologue to what I am hoping is going to be a many chaptered story! Everything is self-explanatory, takes place after Hitomi leaves Gaea. This fic also contains spoilers about the end, so if you haven't seen the ending and you don't want it ruin, hit the back button now. 

I would like to thank IzzysGirl for all of her help. ***crowd cheers*** She is my editor and was a big help with my editing. Anyways, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't think people really read theses anymore. Anyways, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. If I did I would not be sitting here writing fics about Van and Hitomi I would be making the sequel!! So don't sue me, I am not making any money off of this! Thank you! Enjoy the fic!!!!

** **

** **

**A New Beginning?**

A young man of twenty sat by the window gazing at the Mystic Moon, seeming to draw him towards it, as if someone was calling for him. One with spirit that none could surpass, and with the most captivating eyes, eyes that reminded him of emeralds. Yet had held so much sadness when he had been with her the last time.

He was no longer the same person that he had been when he had first met her. He had been changed by events some had claimed was destiny. It would leave him not only considering the world in a new light, but himself as well. He believed that after the Great War it was the beginning of a new life for him and that everything would go back to being normal.Yet, it had been far from that. No matter what he did, he still could not seem to forget the past. 

Face drawn with stress and worry that he could no longer hide; he had sought refuge in his study. Van knew he had to get away to think and to come to deal with the fact that he would never see her again. Yet, he could not seem to forget her. 

He opened the window and took off his shirt, letting the cool breeze drift in. Fingering a small, crystal teardrop pendent, he reflected how much that it had come to symbolise his life. Pain, that he felt every day but could never reveal. 

Small buds of light from his shoulder blades appeared. They started to grow and expand with every moment. Wings of an angel she had said, he thought as the wings fully expanded showering the room in light and feathers. 

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why can't I forget her?" He pushed away from the window ledge letting the warm undercurrent lift him higher. 

"Do you even remember me?" he asks softly landing on the roof. He lifted his face to the sky as if pleading for it to answer him, to give him the answer that he sought for. "Oh why, Hitomi? Why did I let you go?!" he implores to the quiet sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She ran. She did not know from what. All she knew was that she had to run. She ran until her legs and lungs burned; yet it was only a minor relief from the pain that she felt inside. Pain that she used to be able to ignore but now it had begun to gnaw at her very being.

She collapsed on the ground, legs trembling, refusing to carry her any farther. "I thought it was right", she sobs as an image of him flashes through her mind. His amber eyes and raven hair filled her mind, temporarily relieving the pain she felt. 

"I thought it was what I had to do." 

"I'm sorry…" She whispers, letting her tears mix with the dirt beneath her hands. The young women sat up and brushed the sandy colored hair out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she drew herself up, knowing that she could not stay there forever. Though, she heartily wished that she could. She had no desire to return to her home or the world that she had created for herself for the last five years. She wished that she could escape from everything and not have to worry about the future. She had just finished graduating, here was suppose to be the happiest time of her life. And yet it was anything but that. The more she thought about the future, the more she longed to be in his arms, to feel the security of his embrace. 

"Oh Van…." She whispered to herself. "If only one more time…." She raised her face, to observe where her feet had taken her, and raised her head with a sudden intake of breathe, realizing for the first time where she was…

Author's note con't: Please Please Please review. I want to know if you guys think my writing is sucky or not!!! ^-^


End file.
